


Holocron

by Fayling



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayling/pseuds/Fayling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the year 54 BBY, a 23 year old padawan grows increasingly annoyed with the jedi order. A riveting tale of how amazing Neti are. more at 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexander_Slamilton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Slamilton/gifts).



**Prologue - 64 BBY**

‘Jun! Where are you taking me?’  
The two younglings were racing down the corridors of the Jedi Temple. One was pulling the other by the hand, clearly a lot less worried about eventually being discovered. Nimenior, the one with at least _some_ common sense, was desperately trying to find out where they were.  
He trusted J’unarin, he definitely did. But even though he knew the Miraluka since childhood, and even though he had always been closest to him during his time in the Heliost Clan of the Jedi Academy, something about this ‘adventure’, as Jun liked to call them, seemed off.

Suddenly, the boy in front stopped. He turned to face the wall on their right and Nimenior noticed a small opening, close to the floor. Slowly, the reason Jun had brought him here was dawning on him.  
‘You’ve got to be kidding.’  
He watched the Miraluka in disbelief as the boy took a step back.  
‘It’s just a rumor! I even bet you that damn Rend started it! He’s constantly trying to get us into trouble. Come on, let’s go back. The others must already be wondering where we are. And I don’t want to know what Master Yen will do to us if they notice we’re gone.’

He tried pulling his friend’s sleeve.  
‘Jun! Come one!’  
But the Miraluka was simply staring at the wall.  
‘You don’t even know if there’s actually something behind that. It really isn’t worth the risk.’  
_Silent, as always_. Or at least that’s what Nimenior wished. Well, he didn’t actually wish it quite like that, but sometimes, his friend’s constant bickering could get to him easily. Extremely easily. And he had a feeling this was going to be such a time.  
J’unarin quickly turned toward Nim, a smile on his lips.  
‘You forgot. Again!’

A sigh immediately escaped Nimenior. Which didn’t help stop the constant flow of words streaming from his friends’ thoughts. Being both mute and, as a Miraluka, blind, J’unarin had developed an affinity for Force Sight and Telepathy quite fast, and never – _ever_ – missed an opportunity to use it.  
This made him one of the most annoying people to be next to in class, as most instructors weren’t perceptive enough to intercept his manipulations of the Force, much to Nimenior’s detriment, who was then forced to listen to J’unarin’s commentary during entire lessons at time.

‘Yes! Yes! Fine!’  
He held his hands up in excuse.  
‘You’re right, you’re right. I’m sorry. You see a room behind the wall, just like the rumor said. Fine! And now I suppose you want me to open it somehow? Did you spot a mechanism?’  
Just like J’unarin was proficient in some ways of the Force, Nimenior had found his own. Coming from a long line of Jedi, he had been – slightly illegally – studying holocrons supplied by his parents. The boy was especially interested in the ways the Force could alter the world around them, especially telekinetic skills, which is why the two younglings fit so well together. While one preferred psychological abilities, the other preferred physical ones.

Images were flowing through his head as J’unarin tried to explain the mechanism in front of them, so that Nimenior could activate it. Closing his eyes, the youngling let himself be completely guided by his friend’s voice. He could feel what he had to do, and he knew exactly how to do it.  
Focusing on the task in front of him, the boy bent the Force to his will, moving a small mechanism inside the wall. As the passage opened, a loud sound was released into the corridor. He really hoped no one was looking for them. Without giving him a moment of rest, the Miraluka pulled his friend inside the hidden room.

They were greeted by the refreshing sound of running water as the wall behind them closed again. The room was filled with flowers. Instead of the cold floor of the temple, they were walking on warm, glistening grass. Tall trees covering the walls, the place was resplendent. Light was shining through small cracks in the ceiling, reflected across the room by ingeniously placed crystal structures. It was brighter than you’d have expected from a room encased in the Jedi Temple.

‘Hey, this kind of feels like the meditation gardens. Remember? We had a lesson there once.’  
J’unarin didn’t answer, which made Nimenior break out of the trance-like state he had been in, admiring the bright colors of the flowers. He looked up from the ground, but couldn’t find his friend anywhere.  
‘Jun?’  
Slightly worried, the youngling took a few more steps into the room.  
‘Jun, this really isn’t funny.’  
Suddenly, he jerked back, a winking hand appearing from behind a tree in the back.  
‘I’m fine! Look what I found!’  
Nimenior quickly jumped over the small ponds dispersed throughout the room, joining his companion.

He was standing in front of a flower, its’ petals bigger than their hands. The boy had never seen this kind before, and he could feel J’unarin being just as confused. _This has to come from some distant system_. But there was something else. Something, and he couldn’t quite say what, seemed off.  
‘Do you feel that?’  
J’unarin’s voice was calm, curious, which wasn’t as weird as you might think, it was simply rare. The Miraluka wasn’t fascinated by something often, but this strange flower seemed to have piqued his interest. Just like it had piqued Nimenior’s.

The petals were of a bright green, almost shimmering in the light. It was taller than both boys, and they could feel its roots having wound their way throughout the whole room. For some reason, the plant felt alive. Well, more alive than the rest of the ones here. It was as though the flower was sentient. Which was impossible, obviously. Or was it?  
J’unarin interrupted his friend’s thoughts with his own.  
‘I think there’s a holocron inside.’  
_A Holocron?_ That could explain it, but for a holocron to have this kind aura, its maker must have been a very powerful Jedi. Although now that the Miraluka had gotten him to think about holocrons, it reminded him of one he had seen in his fathers’ study, in their mansion on Alderaan. There, he had also felt such a presence, just like now.  
‘You’re sure it’s a holocron?’  
‘Yes! I can see it! It looks kind of weird, but it has to be one. Try to get it out!’

J’unarin had gone back to his regular, excitedly annoying voice. He shared what he could see with his friend, who started concentrating. Although he had opened holocrons many times before, it was always more difficult without being able to use his own eyes.

A quick Fizz rang out, as a seemingly young Neti woman appeared between the petals of the flower. ‘Seemingly’, because Neti were shapeshifters, as one of their teachers, Master Yen, liked to remind everyone of once in a while. As such, it was usually impossible to know what age any Neti was. Add to that their extremely long natural life span and it had become clear to Nimenior why any physical assumptions about a Neti were fairly foolish.  
The holographic Neti looked at them with stern eyes. She looked like a young flower at the beginning of spring, with fire in her heart, ready to fight back the winter and having drunk no coffee yet. Two daggers sheathed on her side, her stature emanated power.  
A moment before she started talking in a grumbling voice, Nimenior wished having seen her during her life. As a blue miniature of her former self, she seemed slightly… ridiculous.

‘I am Ooa Yen, Ranger of the Je’daii Order and survivor of the Force Wars. I have been to every corner of the known galaxy and have seen more than anyone has ever seen. I am the heart of the Force, in balance with chaos and harmony, immortal in the Force. I will not be slighted by mere younglings!’  
She crossed her arms and looked at them with disdain. J’unarin’s voice rang in his friend’s head.  
‘What is she talking about? Did you understand anything?’  
Nimenior wasn’t sure. Although he had a theory, he certainly had never heard of such a holocron before. The Force Wars was a conflict more than twenty thousand years ago! How could something like this be hidden in the Jedi temple, seemingly undiscovered, unused? He wanted to be sure.

‘How did you get here?’  
Instead of answering his question, the hologram simply repeated its last sentence.  
‘I will not be slighted by mere younglings!’  
Nimenior turned to his friend.  
‘It must be a mechanism designed to keep away people not meant to know what’s inside the holocron. I’ve seen it before.’  
The Miraluka smiled.  
‘That just makes me even more curious! Maybe I can try overpowering it through the- ‘

Suddenly, the holocron deactivated.  
‘Younglings!’  
A worried voice made them turn around, only to discover their instructor, Master Yen. The Neti was looking at them with a strange expression. Nimenior could feel the stress echoing through his bond with J’unarin, which made his own fear grow bigger. They had never been caught doing something they shouldn’t by Master Yen, which wasn’t helping them calm down.  
But suddenly, everything was fine. Like a gentle wave, their feelings had been swept away, instead replaced with a sense of calmness.  
The Neti smiled.  
‘Everything Is fine, younglings.’  
They beckoned them closer and the two boys obeyed.  
‘Come, let’s go back to class.’

Nimenior could barely think straight. He felt himself completely cut off from Jun. Like ducklings, they followed their instructor out of the room and back to the class, where the rest of the Heliost Clan was waiting for them. Then, nothing.

It was weird. Nothing had happened, no reprimands, no extra chores, nothing. The Clan also hadn’t reacted; it was as though no one had realized they had been missing! Not even Master Yen, who had found them there, looking at- Looking at what? Nimenior could feel the memory slowly escaping his mind. What room? Had they even been gone? One look at his friend, sitting next to him, told him something was off.

For a second, he found himself looking into Master Yen’s smiling eyes. Then he sat up, ears open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 – The Temple on the Moon of Myrkr**

‘Master, this is ridiculous. Couldn’t the Council have chosen someone else to bring the holocron to Phaedra? We flew half-way across the galaxy just to get back here!’  
Nimenior was walking beside the neti as they entered the outpost. He had been to this temple many times before, as his master was one of the Jedi tasked with bringing holocrons from the Coruscanti establishment to the other sites of the Order. These outposts usually had educational purposes, but maybe once or twice in the last ten years, it had happened that a Jedi on a difficult diplomatic mission requested a holocron for some support. And guess who had to fly those damn pieces of junk across the galaxy?  
He agreed, it was one rather boring job. However, that’s what he signed up for when Master Yen chose him. Of course, he could have refused, but then again it wasn’t every day a legendary master retired as Chief Librarian of the Jedi Temple to take on an apprentice. There was no way his mother would have forgiven him if he had chosen to stay on Coruscant.

Although, slowly, he had come to regretting his decision. He really wasn’t made out as a Jedi Consular. Everything was just so boring. Travel here, then back to the Temple, to another system, then back to the Temple. They were constantly bringing holocrons back and forth and to be completely honest, Nim was growing sick of it. But every time he wanted to voice his complaints, his Master shot him down. Saying he wasn’t ‘mature’ enough. That he had to act like a jedi, that he had chosen his path years ago. It was enraging.  
‘You’re exaggerating, Padawan. Besides, I’m sure the younglings will be happy to see you again. Your adventurous tales can be quite convincing.’ They chuckled.

The neti was dressed in large jedi robes with simple color modifications. You see, their appearance did matter to Master Siy Yen – something the Council had trouble accepting – but since the jedi was and had been such an asset for the Order for so many years, they had allowed this one infraction of the Code. Nobody was perfect, after all.  
Although most neti had gray skin – _or bark?_ –, Master Yen’s was brownish, which they had matched with their green and brown robes. The first time Nim had seen it he thought it had to symbolize a tree of some sort, but to this day, he had not dared ask.

Nimenior stopped on the steps leading up to the temple and turned away from it, grumbling a few words he preferred his master not to hear. He ignored the neti’s ‘I heard that!’ and marveled – for the last time, he hoped – at the valley beneath them.  
The temple overlooked it, and even though they were quite high up – and yes. They had _walked_ all the way – Nim could still feel life emanating from the forest he saw in the distance. Somehow, it felt even denser than the actual village on the foot of the mountain.  
Although he hated coming here, he had to admit, the moon of Myrkr was quite pretty. Hotter than most moons, it was filled with dense, fascinating forests filled with life, wonderful clear, fresh air and the beautiful sounds of the native birds.   
The first time Nim had come back here as a padawan, he had loved it. And he would probably still love it if he hadn’t been returning to the outpost for the felt hundredth time! Although he loved the universe and its’ wonders, everything could get boring at some point. Especially if they were always greeted by one of the most frustrating jedi Nimenior had _ever_ met.

Speaking of which, he could hear his master calling him from inside the temple.  
‘Padawan, hurry! There’s work to do.’  
Nim jumped up the last few steps and joined the neti, who was waiting for him next to the Temple’s leading instructor. Oh, how he had wished never to see him again.

‘Surely you remember Master Osmu?’ The jedi said with a smile.  
Trying to control himself, Nimenior forced one himself.  
‘Of course, Master. Master Osmu, it’s always an honor to see you. How have you been since the last time we were here… Yesterday?’  
The instructor lifted an eyebrow, but didn’t comment. Although Nim had changed since he had been here as a youngling, in the last few years the master had gotten used to Nimenior’s newfound cockiness.  
‘Very well, thank you, Padawan. Just like the temple, as it seems. Siy, I know you must not have much time, but the excavated chambers I told you about yesterday are now ready to be entered. Would you like to see them before departing again?’  
The neti smiled.   
‘It would be my pleasure.’

 _Obviously. First they constantly bicker about the little time we have to bring the holocron to Phaedra, but of course it’s enough to look at some crumbling old ruins! Ugh_. Slightly irritated, Nim turned to the neti.  
‘Master, while you do that, would it be alright to see the Younglings again?’  
‘Yes, but don’t forget the holocron. We’ll be leaving in an hour. Illeo, would you mind showing me the way?’  
The wookie nodded and the two jedi walked further into the temple, their robes sweeping the floor. Nimenior muttered a complaint and left the archway.

As he was walking through the corridors, he stroked the wall with his hand. The cold, soothing touch of stone made him smile. It reminded him of the time he spent here, but most of all, it reminded him of Jun. _How long has it been?_ He hadn’t thought of his old friend for what felt like years. It probably was years. He could barely remember the last time they had been together. Was it the day Nim had been offered the chance to be Siy Yen’s padawan? Had it really been that long? _No, it can’t be._ But not one memory was surfacing from the ten or so years he had spent at his master’s side after leaving the Temple.

He stopped and opened a door next to him. He remembered it from his time at the outpost. _Still the same…_ The dormitories hadn’t changed one bit. The year here was the first he had spent on a planet other than Coruscant and Alderaan. He sat on one of the small beds.  
They reminded him of all the nights he had snuggled up against Jun’s back. The now beautiful cries of the native birds had been terrifying back then, and he remembered them sounding throughout the whole night. As a youngling, Jun was the only constant in his life. It was weird thinking about how much things had changed since then.  
He sat back up and left the room. These memories were far from helpful and right now, he had more important things on his mind. Like finding his way through the maze Master Osmu had shaped his outpost into. He had done it specifically so that only Force sensitives could properly orient themselves.

Although he had never mastered the Force vision like Jun once did, he could still feel two big accumulations of life emanating from underneath him. Some was coming from one of the lower instruction chambers, where the younglings and their teachers had to be, the rest probably stemming from the excavators working on the expansion of the temple. Since this outpost of the Order was fairly small only a limited number of jedi were permanently appointed here.

Even the younglings weren’t supposed to be here forever. They were the Heliost Clan, meant to study with prominent Jedi Seers, which is why they had come to study on this moon. Master Osmu, for all his boringness, was one of the best instructors in such abilities the Order had to offer, and, being the pain he was, he obviously had decided his life’s work was to build an outpost on one of the moons of Myrkr, thus leaving the Temple on Coruscant.  
That planet had always fascinated him. Nimenior had vivid memories from his time here as a youngling of the Heliost clan. The old wookie simply could not stop blabbering on and on about that planet. Sure, the ysalamiri had a unique ability and the neti had originated there, but since Nim left the Temple, he had grown rather jaded with that damn salad race.

Passing the open door to the kitchen, he made a small gesture to the cook, a Twi’lek woman who had been here since his very first visit. As a repurposed reject of the Jedi order, she seemed to be the only one with even the hint of a sense of humor and, much to Nim’s delight, had always agreed with his opinion of Master Osmu. She blew him a kiss and turned back to her work. It wasn’t easy feeding every person in the outpost when you only had your own two hands to help, but somehow, she had always delivered the tastiest food Nimenior could remember. Today seemed to be ‘sweets day’, as she liked to call it. An intense scent of cinnamon accompanied him further down the corridor.

Now, if he remembered correctly, the next door should be the dining hall, but the one after that -  
‘Nimenior!’  
Bingo. The Padawan had to stop abruptly, as a small child jumped right in front of him. Completely ignoring the angered call of his instructor in the classroom she just came out of, the Miraluka almost made her senior fall with one of her signature hugs. In the few years he had gotten to know her, Nim had learned that Ina had always been very… _disrespecting_ of personal space.  
As Nim put her back on the ground, the youngling excitedly greeted him.  
‘I can’t believe you came back so quick! Couldn’t have enough of me, could you? You know, there was a rumor you’d be back this afternoon, but I was sure that damn Verya started it to get back at me for putting stones in her pillow. When are you leaving again? Wait no! don’t answer that! Just check this out!’

As the child prepared to channel the Force into, he was sure, the technique Nimenior had shown her the day before, she was snatched up by neck of her tunic, one of her instructors looking at her with a grim face. He turned to the new arrival and his mood seemed to lift a little. Surprising, since the padawan was sure he remembered all the pranks Jun and Nim had pulled on him during their time here.  
‘Nimenior, it’s a pleasure to see you. Has Master Yen already come to bring the holocron back to Coruscant?’ He asked, raising an eyebrow.

The boy could understand his surprise. Usually, educational outposts had several days to incorporate a new holocron into their classes. He’d be surprised if they even had the chance to open it with the younglings.  
‘No, actually. I’m sorry to say there has been some kind of administrative error? Another outpost requested the same holocron, we are to bring it to the Phaedra system as soon as possible. We’ll be leaving in a few hours, but I think I have enough time to greet your students.’  
The instructor’s face went back to his usual grim expression. ‘Never interrupt Master No’wally’s class, or you’ll be sorry’ had been a well-known proverb throughout the Heliost Clan’s time, but as a padawan, and even more as the padawan of Master Siy Yen, the jedi couldn’t really do much against Nim anymore.  
‘An administrative error? The Council should never have given such tasks to failed padawan. People who could not follow our code simply should not be in our Order.’  
‘You’re right! Besides, I’m sure no one here actually needs Hanao. We could just survive with your cooking!’

 _That should shut him up._ The _only_ day Master No’wally had cooked something, the entire outpost had been sick for two weeks. Not one of his students let him forget that during the rest of their stay on the moon. Nim took the miralukan girl, who’s mouth was open in astonishment, from her stunned instructor and walked into the classroom, who had been surprisingly quiet during their exchange. It was probably because of the other instructor in the room.  
‘Padawan Sen! How good to see you again so soon. Pay no mind to Master No’wally, his old views only fit his old age. We were just about to try the meditation of emptiness. Would you mind giving us a demonstration?’

Master Nima Niraii. Probably the most respected instructor in the outpost, and not only for her outstanding abilities with the Force. There had always been a rumor here that Master Niraii would ruin the lives of the students that disrupted her class. As a member of the Clawdite race, she had the ability to shapeshift.  
Although Nim had never experienced it himself, he had heard stories of best friends in the Heliost clan – younglings that would _never_ leave each other's side – come back to the Temple from the obligatory year on the moon of Myrkr absolutely and viciously hating each other. It was terrifying. That’s why the coruscanti younglings had dubbed the year here ‘The year on the cursed moon of Myrkr’. Sure, that may not sound too demonic to most, but you’d be surprised what could frighten the nerds in the Heliost Clan.

‘It would be my pleasure, Master.’  
Nimenior put the child in his arms back on the ground and sat too. He closed his eyes to block the approximately fifteen pairs of eyes in front of him from his mind. The meditation of emptiness was a technique used by Jedi to let go of everything that…, well, that made them _them_. Their feelings, memories, everything. It was used to strengthen the Force inside of them, to leave their body to be used as a vessel for its’ will. _Or something like that_. Master Yen had always made sure he knew exactly what he was supposed to do, which didn’t stop him from usually failing with manipulations of the Force like meditations.

But this time, something was different. It was as if a gentle presence was guiding him to his goal. The children’s rummaging slowly faded and then, there was nothing. As if blankness had entered his mind.  
‘Hey.’  
A small hand appeared on his arm.  
‘Hey, follow me.’  
Calmly, he opened his eyes and turned to the voice. A young child stood next to him, her eyes as brown as the bark of a wise and old tree. Somehow, it felt like he knew her. As if he had seen her before, years ago. The boy couldn’t think clearly. His mind felt numb. Like every sound, every input was being blocked out by something. He could only see the child in front of him. She was expressionless, her face like a blank page.  
‘Please, follow me.’  
The child took him by the arm and went out into the corridor. They were both completely unfazed by the frozen people in the room. It was as if time stood still.

She was leading him deeper into the temple, where he thought the newly excavated chambers were. They were walking in total silence and went past multiple people who were seemingly unable to move nor see them. Somehow, though, this was completely normal to Nimenior. He trusted the girl, for whatever reason. She just seemed so … familiar. Maybe she was just a personification of his mind and he was having a vision? That could happen during a meditation of emptiness. _I think._  
Suddenly, the child stopped. She turned around and softly put a finger on her lips. _That’s weird. Who could we possibly alert? Everyone seems to be frozen._ Nim had come to terms with the fact that he was probably still in the meditation. This was just some odd dream. His master had taught him about them. When you were emptying your mind to initiate a mediation of emptiness, it was possible that something kind of… malfunctioned, the mind then going kinda crazy, which could end in messed up visions. Like this one probably was.

They arrived at the end of the corridor, now walking slower. Even though Nimenior had thought the girl’s caution weird, he had done as she said.  
The corridor ended and before them was one of the rooms Master Osmu must have been talking about. The wookie was nowhere to be seen, though. Only Master Yen was sitting on the ground, in the middle of the chamber, their back to Nim and their face slightly bent towards the ground. The wall they were facing had a beautiful turquoise floral pattern painted on it. The bright colors strongly contrasting with the rest of the room, it looked like a sea of roses. _Turquoise roses?_ He shook his head. _Get it together._ The child had stopped moving before entering the chamber. Nim slipped in front of her and took one step into the room.

Suddenly, his master raised their head. Calm words left their mouth.  
‘You _know_ this is my task now. You should never have left Coruscant.’  
Stunned, Nimenior stopped. _What were they talking about?_  
‘What? Master, what’s going on-’  
The neti quickly turned around, standing in an instant. Their face completely expressionless, they closed their eyes. Fatigue swept over the padawan, making him fall to his knees.  
‘You shouldn’t be here.’  
His master was looking directly into Nimenior’s eyes. The girl was gone. With a few steps resonating in the growing darkness around them, Master Yen left the chamber, leaving their padawan on the ground. Blackness started enveloping Nim. He closed his eyes before it swept over him completely.

‘Nimenior? Padawan, wake up.’  
As he opened his eyes, the world seemed to come back to life. Nimenior could see the younglings observing him with curious looks. Master Niraii was next to him, her hand on his shoulder.  
‘You were in a very deep meditation. Impressive, padawan! I remember your issues with meditations from your time here. That must have changed under the guidance of Master Yen. Well done!’  
_That was a weird dream. Just a weird dream._ Nim smiled humbly, standing up. His legs felt like they were made of pudding. He took a deep breath, swallowed and turned to the Clawdite.  
‘Thank you, master. I’m always learning.’ He smiled politely.  
‘Now, if you’ll excuse me, I should be going. Master Yen must already be awaiting me on the ship.’  
‘Oh, of course. Younglings, say goodbye!’  
Under a chorus of voices, Nimenior bowed and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be alot of consistency mistakes here lmao, so if you find some please tell me! Also yes there are now roses on Alderaan, you can fight me about this.  
> Also if it was difficult for anyone a quick recap of all the characters (they won't really matter for now, but they will later on)  
> Master Illeo Osmu - Wookie jedi master, fascinated with Myrkr, leader of the outpost on the moon, friends with Siy Yen  
> Master No'wally - old jedi master, probably human I haven't decided yet hahaha, elitist views about the Order  
> Master Nima Niraii - Clawdite jedi master, very cool and nice but also creepy  
> Hanao - Twi'lek woman, reject padawan, now cook, very sweet and good with children  
> Ina - Miraluka youngling, very enthusiastic and touchy  
> Alright I think that's all of them :D  
> Hope you enjoyed, leave me comments if you did! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind I am not a native speaker. If anything feels odd to you, it'd be very appreciated if you'd leave me a comment :D


End file.
